


When people looked at Geralt, they saw the Witcher.

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fisting, Double Anal Penetration, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Lambert looks like Paul Bullion, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Size Queen Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, sex in the hot springs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: No one would ever guess a man's preferences in bed.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	When people looked at Geralt, they saw the Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Size Kink

When people looked at Geralt, they saw the Witcher.

But a second glance showed a large man, more muscular than a warrior usually was, long silver hair half tied, a face practically carved in stone.

No one would ever guess a man's preferences in bed.

— Are you sure? - Jaskier asked for the second time in less than five minutes

— Yes! - Geralt stated exasperated

They had been walking along the path together for at least ten years now, and had been lovers for almost one, Jaskier was still amazed at his luck.

The Bard was no puritan at all, and at first he didn't want to push Geralt, so averse to conversations that included feelings,  Jaskier figured he would have to find out the man's preferences, asking what he likes didn't seem to be an option.

And that's exactly where they were, Jaskier loved having Geralt's dick inside him, the stretching was wonderful and the weight of it on top of Jaskier even better; Geralt seemed to like having the Bard inside him just as much if not more; and then Jaskier almost exploded with pride when Geralt said he wanted to try something tonight.

He didn't expect to have his fist almost all the way inside Geralt's ass.

— More, Jaskier! - Geralt demanded

Jaskier already had four fingers inside him, the muscle strength was incredible, his fingers being compressed inside Geralt's warm body.

— Breathe for me honey - Jaskier said as he bent his thumb against his fingers and pushed.

Jaskier felt Geralt's body shudder, but there didn't seem to be any pain, on the contrary, the noises Geralt was making, even muffled by the thin pillow, were of pleasure.

Jaskier was surprised, Geralt had never made so much noise in any of their fucks; and now with the fist deep in his ass, Geralt was almost howling with pleasure.

— Jaskier, come on! - Geralt continued demanding

Geralt came with a loud roar, spilling much more than usual between Jaskier's fingers, completely  soiling the sheets.

— That was amazing! - Jaskier said in  amazement , not at all embarrassed that he had come untouched while taking care of Geralt — We can do more of that, if you like - Jaskier suggested in an fun tone — It was amazing to see how much fun you were having.

Geralt just grunted, visibly embarrassed, but Jaskier made no comment, just brought a cloth to clean them both and snuggled into Geralt's arms.

__________________ ## __________________

It doesn't take long for winter to approach, Geralt seems increasingly restless as they head toward the place where they part ways.

— Jaskier - Geralt says after a night of performing where miraculously nothing went wrong

— Yes, honey? - Jaskier replied while taking off his gibbon.

Geralt felt foolish to have that conversation, he knew they were not exclusive, but winter was different, Jaskier would go to Oxenfurt and Geralt to Kaer Morhen; Jaskier would seduce his fellow bards and some other teachers for sure, and Geralt would fall into bed with his Wolf brothers.

— You…

Jaskier raised his eyes, only curiosity reflected in them, and Geralt felt he would not be judged, nor pushed away.

— Come to Kaer Morhen with me

— Ahh Geralt! - Jaskier practically shouted, coming to sit on his lap - Are you sure  I won't get in your way?

— We share everything... - Geralt said in a husky tone, the Bard's lips sliding across his naked chest

— I wouldn't share you with anyone in Oxenfurt, none of them deserve that honor sweetheart.... - Jaskier stated nibbling lightly on a nipple — But I don't mind sharing and being shared with the other Wolves; Eskel is a delight, if you fall into bed with that idiot Lambert I imagine he is too.

— You didn't say anything about Eskel - Geralt commented  as he held him tightly by the waist

— I didn't know what he would think

— He deserves to be seen - Geralt says before scoring the throat that was offered to him

— I'll see all of you - Jaskier promises, melting into his arms.

__________________ ## __________________

— You brought the Bard - Vesemir says as they go through the gate

— Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove, also known as Jaskier, the bard of the White Wolf - Jaskier offered with a bow

— Do you know what you signed up for, Bard? - Vesemir asked, one eyebrow slightly raised — You won't be able to go down when they start what they do every winter - Vesemir explained

— I'm ready to warm up all of them, or just Geralt if none of your other Wolves want me, sir - Jaskier stated walking beside Geralt — I was informed that there is an extensive library where I can spend hours or days if I need to.

— Well, unload, you need some heat in those bones - Vesemir approved before turning his back on them.

They both led Roach into the stables, Geralt tossing one of the pouches to Jaskier before untying the lute and carefully handing it over.

— He likes you - Geralt told as they went to where the older Witcher had entered

— Are we fucking Vesemir too? - Jaskier asked curiously — What?? - Jaskier almost screamed when Geralt stopped abruptly in front of him — I would not object...

—  No. We are. Fucking. Vesemir. -  Geralt said slowly, sounding as if Jaskier had said he wanted to gut little children

— My loss then - Jaskier shrugs

Geralt was slightly exasperated when he walked in and was hit by two people; Jaskier was used to moving fast, and just for that he didn't end up in the pile of Wolves at his feet.

— I would appreciate some heat - Jaskier said cheerfully as he approached Vesemir

The man nodded, handing him a bowl of stew that smelled divine, sitting down beside him to eat, while watching the last three Wolves rolling around on the ground in a kind of fight.

— We have a guest - Vesemir said in a cutting tone when someone's foot bumped against the table and knocked over an empty mug.

Three pairs of eyes turned to them, Geralt and Eskel visibly embarrassed.

Lambert broke free from the other two and stopped beside Jaskier, sniffing him openly.

— You smell like Geralt

— And you smell of horse Lambert - Jaskier smiled back

— I like him - Lambert approved, smiling mischievously — Maybe I'll steal him from you pretty boy

— Maybe I'll get in your bed sooner than you think - Jaskier continued in the same tone — Or maybe I'll decide that Eskel's bed is the best - He concluded, winking at the man

— Is your Bard a prostitute? - Eskel asked confused

— I'm a slut, dear - Jaskier confirmed, the spoon of stew in his mouth mischievously

— No mischief at the table, Bard - Vesemir scolded without looking at him

— Yes Sir!

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be worse than he had imagined, if Lambert's look was any indication, they were going to have trouble.

The "trouble" doesn't take long, just a visit to the hot springs below the castle  is enough.

Jaskier is already distributing his oils and soaps on a shelf while the Witchers undress.

— Melitele's breasts! - Jaskier practically screams.

In front of him are three men sculpted by the gods.

Jaskier is already used to loving Geralt's well-built body and thinks he will never get tired of it, but Eskel and Lambert are something else.

Eskel has many other scars on his body, and Jaskier can even identify the monsters that caused some of them, but what is most striking is the monster between his legs, legs that look like two huge trunks, the man could be bigger than Geralt and that was something!

Lambert seems to be more slender, but he wanted to bury his face in the red curls on his chest, there seemed to be less scarring than on the other two, or maybe he just took better care of them, Jaskier's eyes dropping rapidly..

— I think I understand some things now - Jaskier said licking your lips

— You seem to be enjoying yourself Bard - Lambert says grabbing his monster cock and giving him some bombs.

Jaskier's eyes seem to pop out, gods, those dicks weren't even hard yet, he would be lucky to walk down the mountain when winter is over.

— Enjoying? Yes - Jaskier agreed without even noticing

— Why don't you take off your clothes and show us your skinny ass - Lambert suggests smiling mischievously

Geralt lets out a sound that sounds very much like a giggle, to which Jaskier smiles widely; Geralt also thought Jaskier was thin and without much definition before seeing him entirely naked for the first time.

He removes his clothes quickly, Jaskier didn't necessarily want to put on a show this time, but he could see the eyes of all three of them darken when he is in just his underwear.

Jaskier's gibbons were designed to make him look smaller and more delicate than he really was, bards were supposed to draw attention to their singing and look harmless. 

Jaskier was not delicate at all, let alone harmless.

Geralt smelled lust on his brothers as Jaskier began to remove his clothes; this was a part he had always enjoyed, seeing the strong shoulders leave the fabric, the chest hair covering the soft skin; the muscular arms of the one carrying his bags and a heavy lute on the Path; the puffed-up pants abandoned, revealing strong earned thighs walking across the Continent.

When Jaskier gets completely naked, Lambert seems to be almost jumping out of his skin; Jaskier is not small at all, on the contrary,  Lambert really wants that human moaning for him .

— I'm stealing your bard Geralt - Lambert warns by taking a step forward

— Will you let me be stolen by Lambert my Wolf? - Jaskier asks as has approaches him, his hand clasping the folded arm across Geralt's chest before kissing him on the lips

— He's the youngest of the pack - Geralt replies by putting his other arm around Jaskier waist — Eskel is the oldest

— What do you think Eskel, interested? - Jaskier asked, smiling at him

Jaskier had already met the other wolf in Path, and he seemed much kinder than some nobles Jaskier had met, the scars making him more timid than he should be.

— If you want... - Eskel answered, leaving him free to decide

— That's not fair, Eskel just stands there! - Lambert protested immediately

—  Perhaps you lack a little patience - Jaskier replied, standing in front of Eskel — Can I touch you?

— Sure - Eskel affirmed, waiting for anything

Jaskier took one of Eskel's hands and put it around his waist, moving closer to the man; he didn't have that big a height difference with Geralt, but Eskel was taller, Jaskier would have to stretch a bit to reach this Wolf.

One of Jaskier's hands rested on his broad chest while the other lightly brushed past the scars on his cheek to meet the back of his neck, pulling Eskel down a little so that Jaskier could kiss him.

Eskel was a good kisser; Jaskier concluded this seconds later, letting a happy moan escape his lips before sticking to the larger body.

— Okay, okay, you've tried the bard, go take care of the White Wolf while I entertain our guest - Lambert fired off when they parted

— Rush is the enemy of perfection - Jaskier replied without letting go of Eskel

— Didn't you tell your bard how you beg for Eskel's cock as soon as you walk through that door, Pretty Boy? 

— Lambert! - Geralt practically growled

— Hum, I think I'd like to observe you both then - Jaskier agreed, letting go of Eskel - Are you going to stand there Lambert?

The younger Witcher pulled him into the pool, making the Bard sit on his lap facing the other two, his cock resting in his fleshy ass as he held Jaskier's hips tightly.

— Well - Jaskier says, smiling at them

Geralt and Eskel grappled, kissing, biting and scratching where they could reach; the two were beautiful together, Jaskier could write whole odes to their strong arms, muscular thighs and the delicious sounds they made.

— Enjoying? - Lambert asked close to Jaskier ear, sending a shiver through her entire body

— I think I'd be having more fun with your cock in my ass, - Jaskier replied, pressing herself further into his lap.

Lambert practically squealed, one hand turning him over while the other went probing his entrance.

— I'm ready - Jaskier assured him, smiling mischievously - Geralt had to warm me out of the sleeping bag earlier 

Lambert groaned, his finger entering the bard easily, making Jaskier arch back with the sensation;  Jaskier clutched at the red hair curls that were already coming loose with full steam in the place , pulling that fierce mouth to himself.

Soon Lambert already had three fingers inside him, Geralt's moans were loud in his ears, Lambert sucking a universe-sized mark on his neck.

— More Eskel — Geralt asked in a broken voice

Jaskier tried to maneuver on Lambert's lap before he stood up with the Bard in his arms and sat down with his back to the other two, leaving the whole view to Jaskier.

Geralt was half-folded over the edge of the pool, his hips out of the water and a bottle of lube abandoned at his side; Eskel almost all inside him.

Jaskier groaned when he saw Eskel slam his hips against Geralt's beautiful ass, Eskel automatically turning toward him.

— Do you like that Bard? - Eskel asked in a low tone, his eyes completely dilated as he pushed himself lightly towards Geralt

— He used his fist - Geralt practically groaned

— Jaskier what? - Eskel asked without understanding

— I put my whole fist inside his ass, it was amazing - Jaskier clarified

Lambert practically laughed, a fourth finger joining the others inside Jaskier.

— I'm ready Lambert! I took Geralt hours ago and you guys aren't much different! - Jaskier complained

— But you'll need more if you want to catch Eskel - Lambert stated smiling before pulling a nipple with his teeth - Eskel is bigger than your fist, Bard.

Jaskier does not object to this, if Geralt was taking these two all winter, his evenings thinking of giving just kindness and a loving fingering were just the appetizer for Geralt if that was the case.

When Lambert finally enters Jaskier almost sees stars, Lambert was bigger than Geralt, not as thick, but longer. Jaskier's hands clung to his strong shoulders, struggling for some support; Lambert's strong hands holding his waist to keep him still.

— Breathe - Lambert commanded, smiling smugly

— Move it Witcher - Jaskier ordered, biting his lips

Geralt found himself in a world apart, Eskel's firm grip on his shoulder bending him forward, thick fingers sliding inside Geralt as his sensitive nipples scraped against the side of the pool.

— You seem to have had fun here Wolf - Eskel whispered before letting a light bite run down Geralt's neck, his fingers sliding in more than just lubricant

— Hurrying to get here

— So you climbed the rest of the way full of your fucking Bard

— I fucked him too - Geralt murmured back before feeling Eskel's hips slam into his ass - YES!

Jaskier was a great lover, never leaving Geralt unsatisfied despite how Witchers were in bed, an almost non-existent refractory period to deal with.

But he missed the other two, and their huge cocks, nothing gave him more satisfaction than feeling completely full and taken, Jaskier had managed to get very close by burying his fist in Geralt, they did this several times, but still lacked the complete sense of security that only the strong arms of those two gave him, they made him feel small, something to be taken care of; Jaskier always took care of him of course, but the bard lacked muscles to make it feel the same.

— Still with me Wolf? - Eskel asked after a few thrusts where Geralt just groaned desperately, tightening around him — Let's let Lambert get into you, maybe you may not even feel much after you pass me - Eskel continued talking against Geralt's broad shoulders

— More, Eskel - Geralt requested pushing his hips against Eskel

Eskel was the kindest of them, but having Geralt sprawled like this underneath him awakened his wilder side; one of the hands that gripped Geralt's broad hips went into his long hair, pulling hard until Eskel's chest lined up with Geralt, making Geralt practically roar, the position making Eskel bury himself even deeper into him.

Geralt's eyes were automatically drawn to Lambert's firm back on display as Jaskier practically bounced on his lap, hair clinging against his face, eyes closed in ecstasy as sinful moans came out of his mouth.

— Distracted? - Eskel asked hitting him faster

— No - Geralt answered before he felt short fingernails scraping against his chest, his whole body tingling with the sensation

— I'm almost there, will you be good? - Eskel asked, taking  Geralt by the waist  again

— Yes

— You will come without me touching you! 

— Yes I will - Geralt confirmed in an increasingly louder tone

Jaskier opened his eyes to see how destroyed Geralt was on the other side of the pool, Geralt's shoulders flushed from all the exercise, Eskel's body making waves in the water; his own climax was near with all the dirt Lambert was pouring into his ear; plus the deliciously muscular body undulating against his, Lambert's lips leaving bites all over his shoulder while Jaskier's nails scratched where they could reach on his back.

Jaskier shouted his release just before Geralt practically howled under Eskel's skilled hands.

Jaskier was boned on Lambert's lap, his heart racing as he felt Lambert still hard inside him.

— What do you think Bard - Lambert asked sliding his lips along Jaskier's chin — Can you handle taking Eskel or was that too much for you?

— I've already taken two dicks at once - Jaskier retorted in an amused manner — Geralt would look wonderful with two dicks in him - Jaskier concluded by observing the other two

Geralt and Eskel groaned, Jaskier could tell that Geralt had enjoyed the idea very much, just by the way he looked quickly between Eskel and Lambert.

— We have only tried it a few times - Eskel said as if analyzing

—Please - Geralt asked softly

Eskel gently pulled Jaskier onto his lap, his fingers probing his hole for anything wrong.

— Take me - Jaskier sent wrapping his arms around Eskel's broad shoulders

— I don't think ...

— Eskel, please? - Jaskier asked in a tone that always worked with Geralt

It also seemed to work with Eskel; for he held Jaskier by the waist and started in.

Eskel was unlike anything Jaskier had ever experienced.

Lambert had a long dick, Geralt was quite proportional, a little shorter than Lambert but thick; now, Eskel? Eskel was long and thick, Jaskier felt much fuller than he had ever been in his life.

— Oh fuck! - Jaskier practically shouted when go eskel retreat and come back

— Your bard is hot - Lambert said out loud

Lambert was buried in Geralt, both of them in the water, the White Wolf with his back to Lambert's chest.

— Humm... yes he is - Geralt agreed between groans

Lambert pounded Geralt hard, feeling his muscles relax as Geralt tried to squeeze his ass even tighter.

Jaskier was completely out of his mind, when Eskel was all inside him the Bard could swear he had reached for the stars, when the Witcher started to fuck him for real Jaskier thought he could touch the moon.

— He's so tight - Eskel said before sliding her mouth down Jaskier's neck

Jaskier was already completely marked, his shoulders and back were full of hickey marks, scratches and some finger marks, his skin being marked very easily.

Eskel still gave a few more strokes, realizing that Jaskier liked to be overstimulated; by the time the Bard was trembling in his arms he let him go.

Lambert was digging his own mark into Geralt's neck, sucking on the mark as he kept himself buried in him, his hand pumping Geralt's dick until he came.

— You're ready for more, aren't you? - Lambert asked, letting go of him and going to the edge — Come on, your Bard will enjoy the show - Lambert commanded, reaching for the lubricant

Lambert positioned himself and waited for Geralt to sit back on his lap, the sound of the seed and lube echoing off the stone walls.

Eskel joined them, adding his fingers to the side of Lambert's cock, making his way inside Geralt.

Jaskier was resting beside them, his hand playing lazily with his dick as he watches.

Geralt looks beautiful spreading over on top of Lambert, the sweat running down his labored back, the reddish tint to his body from all the exertion, the soft moans coming out each time Eskel makes a move.

Eskel starts slowly, a few simple nudges to make sure Geralt is okay for them to continue.

— Come on Wolf - Lambert rules when Eskel seems to take too long — He's ready, and if the Bard smells any more of lust than he does now I'm going to come too fast - Lambert complained, squeezing Geralt's hips

Eskel laughed, giving Jaskier a look that should have been one of reproach, but seemed only to be desire.

Geralt felt himself leaning even further forward when Eskel put his hand on his shoulder, Geralt let out a real howl when he felt completely filled.

It felt so good, completely full, surrounded on all sides by strong arms, the delicious smell of Jaskier everywhere.

— He's so relaxed - Eskel commented as he started to move around

They were so overwhelmed with pleasure that Lambert soon came inside Geralt, holding himself inside him as Eskel sped up, Geralt's moans being contained by Lambert's eager mouth, his back being marked by Eskel.

Jaskier ends up enjoying himself again just watching the three of them fucking; Geralt slides into his side afterwards, Eskel bringing Jaskier onto his lap while Lambert settles down beside Geralt.

— That was so hot - Jaskier says kissing Geralt's neck - Are you all right, my dear?

— Yes... satiated - Geralt agrees completely boneless.

— I'm taking Eskel's measurements later - Jaskier declares - Yours too Lambert!

— For what? - Lambert asks without understanding

— I'm having two fabulous dicks made by an acquaintance of mine in Cidaris, it's a crime to run out of those dicks on the Path!

Eskel and Lambert laugh so loudly that Jaskier thinks even Vesemir can hear wherever the Witcher is hiding while they fuck.


End file.
